The present invention is generally related to the golfing arts and, in particular, to a novel design for use in combination with a golf bag.
When full of golf clubs, especially longer golf clubs used by taller people, the golf clubs tend to lean forward toward the mid-back of the person carrying the golf bag.
Such creates a continuing pressure on the mid-back of the person carrying the bag and, over the course of playing eighteen holes of golf, can become quite painful and damaging to the back of the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel golf bag attachment design to reduce or eliminate to forwardly transmitted forces from a golf bag to the back of a person carrying a golf bag.
It is also an object of the invention to show a balancing golf bag attachment which may be easily used and readily attached to the top of a golf bag.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a golf bag attachment which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal and use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description and drawings which follow.
During a search of the prior arts patents and commercial designs, the following U.S. Patents were found to be broadly related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,850 shows a cover placed on top of a golf club bag. Its purpose and structure are to provide protection for the heads of golf clubs. It does not provide the balancing or pressure relieving features disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,009 was issued for a golf club bag which has structures adaptable for use with shorter or longer golf clubs. This patent also does not show or suggest the balancing and pressure relieving features of the present invention.
Accordingly, the invention disclosed herein is believed to be clearly novel and patentable over all known prior art designs.
A system is provided to balance a golf club bag in order to relieve pressure on the back of a person carrying the bag.
An extension is attached to an upper portion of the golf club bag so as to change the lift point to eliminate the tendency of the bag to lean forward.
In the embodiment disclosed, the extension is attached to the golf club bag by means of a belt which is adaptable for use with variably sized and shaped club bags.
The principles disclosed herein may have applicability with other types of balancing and carrying systems.